


Strawberries and Champagne

by StBridget



Series: Honeymoon Suite [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: It's their wedding night.  They're booked in the Honeymoon suite, and Jack's determined to put the strawberries and champagne that come with it to good use.





	Strawberries and Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Here's the full version of what Jack describes in When I Get You Alone. It is not necessary to read that story. Yes, I borrowed heavily from it for the beginning.

It was finally over. Vows had been said, toasts had been made, the cake had been cut, and the endless line of well-wishers had finally gone home. Riley and Bozer had shoved the newly minted Mr. and Mr. Dalton-MacGyver out the door and into the waiting limo with a “We’ll take care of everything.” Now, they were being whisked away to a luxury hotel to spend their first night as husbands.

 

Jack threw open the door to their room and whistled. “I can’t believe Matty sprung for the honeymoon suite.”

 

“I think she felt guilty for making us delay the honeymoon,” Mac said.

 

Jack made a face. “I can’t believe she’s shipping us out on a mission the day after our wedding. That totally sucks.”

 

“Terrorists don’t wait,” Mac pointed out. “At least we have tonight.” He yawned. “I just want to curl up next to you in that luxury king-sized bed and sleep.”

 

Jack was busy exploring the suite, taking stock of the amenities—aforementioned king-sized bed that looked like it had the fluffiest pillows Jack had ever seen, balcony, sitting room complete with chocolate-dipped strawberries and champagne—the good stuff, too, which figured—Matty wouldn’t stand for the cheap stuff—and huge bathroom complete with Jacuzzi tub. At Mac’s words, he returned to his husband, still standing just inside the door. “Hey, none of that. I’ve got plans for you.”

 

Mac perked up a bit. “What kind of plans?”

 

“Sexy plans.” Jack leaned down and kissed Mac, slow and deep, laden with promise. The older man kissed along Mac’s jaw to his ear and placed his mouth against it. “I’m going to make use of all the amenities of our suite.”

 

Mac shivered at the feel of Jack’s breath on his skin. “Yeah? Just what did you have in mind.”

 

“Let me show you,” Jack said, voice low and sultry. He ran his hands up Mac’s arms and rested them on the blond’s shoulders. Jack gave Mac another lingering kiss, then grasped the lapels of the blond’s jacket and slowly slid it off. The older man kissed down Mac’s jaw and on down his neck. Jack unfastened the top button of Mac’s shirt and sucked a mark into the hollow of his throat. The solider regarded the mark with pride. Maybe it wouldn’t show, but he would know it was there, marking Mac as his for all time. Jack continued unbuttoning Mac’s shirt, kissing each inch as it was revealed, tasting the salty tang of sweat and the taste that was all Mac.

 

When the last button was undone, Jack stood up and gave Mac a searing kiss, far more intense then the previous ones. Those had been promises; now, Jack kissed with intent, devouring Mac’s hot mouth with his own. Jack’s hand fumbled with Mac’s pants, undoing them. The soldier broke the kiss and squatted, slowly sliding Mac’s pants down his legs. Jack kissed his husband’s cock through his briefs, then laid a kiss on each thigh. He grasped the waistband of Mac’s briefs and pulled them down. Mac stepped out of his underwear and pants, leaving him fully naked.

 

Jack rose and gave Mac another passionate kiss. Mac moaned, and Jack swallowed it with his kiss. The older man walked his partner back until Mac’s knees hit the mattress and he tumbled backwards.

 

Jack admired his husband, spread out before him like a feast. Mac’s lithe body was toned in all the right places. His long legs were spread, begging Jack to crawl between them. Mac’s chest rose and fell with his breathing, faster than normal with his arousal. “You’re so gorgeous,” Jack breathed. “I love you so much.”

 

“Come show me how much,” Mac said, voice husky.

 

“With pleasure.” Jack crawled over Mac’s body, covering it with his own. The older man leaned down to kiss the younger one, but Mac stopped him with a hand on his chest. Jack pulled back, confused. “What?”

 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Mac said.

 

“Oh, we’ll get to that later,” Jack promised. “Right now, it’s all about you.” He gave the other man a lingering kiss, then moved his mouth to Mac’s ear, nibbling at the lobe and licking the sensitive spot just behind it. Jack kissed across Mac’s jaw and down his throat, pausing to give another suck at the mark he’d made, just to make sure it would last a while. He continued his path down Mac’s chest, bringing a hand up to tweak a nipple.

 

Mac let out a cry at the sensation. “Oh, god, Jack, feels so good!”

 

Jack continued playing with the nipple, rolling it in his fingers until it was a hard nub, then giving the same treatment to the other. He kissed down Mac’s chest and belly, pausing at his belly button. Jack circled it with his tongue, and Mac bucked up. Pleased with the response, the brunet thrust his tongue in and out a few times before moving lower. He bypassed Mac’s hard, leaking cock and kissed down his thigh, laying a kiss on his foot before doing the same to the other, kissing back up along the other leg. This time, he gave a single long lick from the base to the tip of Mac’s cock before sitting back on his heels.

 

“More, Jack, please! I need it,” Mac begged.

 

“All in good time,” Jack said. “I think we need to enjoy the champagne and strawberries, don’t you?”

 

“Jaaaaccccckkkk,” Mac whined.

 

Jack paid him no heed. He poured a glass of champagne and brought it and the strawberries over to the bed. He held a berry to Mac’s lips, and Mac bit into it, plump lips wrapping around the equally plump fruit. Jack groaned, the sight going straight to his cock. “You look so good like that,” he said.

 

Mac didn’t respond, just swallowed, pink tongue darting out to lick his lips, lust-filled gaze fastened on his husband. Jack groaned again. “Oh, god, what you do to me, Mac.” Mac just grinned at him.

 

Jack was tempted to just take Mac then and there, but he had a plan, and by god, he was going to follow through with it. Jack reached for the glass of champagne and held it to Mac’s lips. Mac obligingly took a sip and swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing. Jack kissed Mac deeply, tasting the champagne and fruit. Mac moaned, and it was Jack’s turn to grin at his husband. “Just wait until you see what comes next,” he said.

 

“What, Jack?” Mac asked, breathlessly.

 

“This.” Jack slowly dribbled a trail of champagne down Mac’s torso to his belly button, licking it up as he went. Mac was moaning nonstop now. Jack poured champagne into Mac’s belly button and lapped it up.

 

Mac writhed beneath him. “Jack, please.”

 

“Patience, Mac,” Jack said. He took another strawberry and took a bite, the rubbed the remainder along Mac’s cock, placing the fruit on top when he was done. Carefully, Jack bit into the fruit, then swallowed Mac down. The older man drew his lips up slowly, licking up the sweet juice as he did.

 

“Feels so good,” Mac gasped out.

 

Jack didn’t answer, just set up a bobbing rhythm, sliding his mouth up and down, pausing occasionally to suck at the tip. Mac kept up his litany of moans, thrusting up into Jack’s mouth. Jack swallowed Mac as deep as he could until his cock hit the back of Jack’s throat and sucked, hard.

 

Mac came with a scream. “Jack!”

 

Jack swallowed everything Mac had to give and pulled off. “God, Mac, so hot.” He ripped open his pants and freed his aching cock. He stripped it hard and fast, eyes fastened on his debauched husband who watched with heavy, lidded eyes. Heat coiled quickly in Jack’s belly, and it wasn’t long before he came with a shout of his own. “Mac!”

 

“You’re the one who’s hot,” Mac said.

 

Jack collapsed next to him, rolling onto his side and gathering Mac into his arms. “Let’s face it, we’re both hot,” he smirked. He closed his eyes.

 

Mac nudged him. “Hey, what about making use of the amenities?” Mac asked. “I think there’s still some we haven’t taken advantage of.”

 

“Just give me five minutes,” Jack said, not opening his eyes. “Then, the Jacuzzi.”

 

That sounded good to Mac.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry--you'll get Jacuzzi sex and, I think, balcony sex.


End file.
